Coat The Cake, Not My Lips
by MamiiChu
Summary: After making Gon finish the cake for a contest, Killua has to make it up to him. And hey, there was a lot of frosting left, so instead of coating the cake, why not Gon's lips?


**Coat The Cake, Not My Lips**

**Oneshot**

**Killua X Gon/Gon X Killua**

* * *

**Summary: After making Gon finish the cake for a contest, Killua has to make it up to him. And hey, there was a lot of frosting left, so instead of coating the cake, why not Gon's lips?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot and Shizu. Read on, my friend!**

**Warning: Fluff, Yaoi, maybe suggestive themes**

* * *

It was not a normal day, since it was Christmas. Christmas meant presents. It also indirectly meant cake.

Which brings us to the rising pro-Hunter, Gon Freecss, and the former-assassin now hunter, Killua Zoldyck. Both were impatiently waiting for the chocolate cake to bake in the oven. Killua was practically drooling, while Gon kept staring intently at the timer. Pro-Hunters Kurapika Kurta and Leorio Paladine were sitting back, watching their two friends watch the fluffy white delicacy rise to perfection.

Leorio yawned. "Man, I'm tired..." He said. "Call me when the cake is done." He left the kitchen, disappearing up the stairs.

Kurapika rolled his eyes and waited for a few moments. As the soft ding emitted from the timer, his phone rang, playing the familiar music piece Melody asked him to record. The blonde Kurta took out his phone and a pink blush dusted across his face. "Can you guys decorate the cake by yourselves without causing hell?" He asked. Then he murmured, "Because Hoshizu-kun is calling me..."

"Of course, Kurapika!" Gon exclaimed, taking out the chocolate frosting and syrup from the fridge.

"Sure. Go chat up a storm with your boyfriend. Shoo, shoo." Killua added, grinning as he made a 'shooing' motion with his hand.

"Ah, arigatou..."

Kurapika left the kitchen, smiling as he began talking to the person on the other side of the line. Gon popped open the container containing the frosting and the lid of the syrup as Killua set down two plastic knives.

"We're going to make this the best chocolate cake that'll put the old Hag's cousin to shame."

Gon nodded, beaming. He was excited for Shizu to come over. The red-haired boy was Biscuit's younger cousin, who thankfully was around their age, with only a two-year difference. He was a professional baker, so Killua had made a friendly wager. Whoever had the more enticing cake would win seven-thousand Jenny. Good deal right? Well, the battle was clearly one-sided. One side had more experience, the other side did not. The two judges would be Kurapika, Leorio, and Biscuit. Clearly, Leorio would vote for Killua and Gon, but Biscuit being Shizu's aunt and Kurapika being Shizu's love interest (Yes, you heard it right. Kurapika had come out of the closet), it was clear who would win.

"He said enticing. He never said what kind or what toppings, so let's make this the most best chocolate cake ever!" Killua cheered.

"Yeah!" Gon exclaimed.

"Okay, Gon, time to bring out the big guns."

"Yes!"

The two scattered throughout the kitchen, rummaging through the various cabinets and taking everything out. After a few minutes, everything was on the counter. Hersheys, kisses, syrup, the cake, whip-cream, snickers, sprinkles, wafers and the frosting. They opened everything, and set their hungry sites on the cake.

"Do we have a concrete idea for our cake, Monsier Zoldyck?" Gon asked in a horrible French accent.

Killua pretended to straighten his mustache. "No, nothing. And you know what that means, don't you, Master Freecss?"

"Of course."

"Random Cake!" The two exclaimed.

Of course, there was no such thing as Random Cake. That's why it was called Random Cake. There was no concrete idea, the maker just threw random ingredients in a manner that both looked appealing and tasted delicious. But in every cake, one thing was for sure. Frosting came first.

Killua took one of the plastic knives and took a bunch of chocolate. frosting. He laid it on the cake, and repeated the action around five or six times. Gon took the other knife and began spreading the frosting. They were done in no time, so they moved on to the syrup. The albino Hunter took the bottle and drew an the Hunter sign on the cake, stepping back a bit to admire his work. Gon nodded.

"It looks awesome so far." He said happily.

"I can almost taste it..." The other boy began to drool.

"Quit drooling, Killua! You're gonna mess up the cake-"

Cue smack to the head. "Shut up."

Gon whimpered and Killua suddenly felt regret. The pained look on his face made his heart ache a little. You probably guess by now. If you didn't, well, let's break it nice and easy. He. Loved. Gon. He didn't know when it happened, but when it did, it didn't happen like a freight train hitting him. It was more like a nice, warm, transparent fog that settled around him, enveloping him in nice dreams and warm moments. But now, he couldn't settle his now rising lust and love for the innocent boy. He couldn't think straight when Gon hugged him or kissed him.

Yes, kiss him. Gon gave friendly kisses to all of his friends, even Leorio. Killua bet his family's fortune that the dirty old man would probably fantasize something else every time Gon did that. The very thought made him sick.

"Eh? Killua! You didn't do anything! I'm getting seventy-five percent of the money now!"

"Say what now?" Killua asked dumbly. His eyes laid on the now-finished cake. "Holy- You finished that just now?!"

"You were daydreaming for ten straight minutes..." Gon mumbled.

"Seriously! Eh, eh, now what do I do?" The white-haired boy cried.

"You make it up to me, of course." The younger boy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Easy enough."

Killua looked at the still half cup frosting. A sudden idea popped into his mind. It was naughty, and it benefitted him more then Gon, but hey, he was a Zoldyck. He didn't know what being a Zoldyck had to do with it, but what the heck. He dipped his finger in the frosting and took a bunch of it.

"Close your eyes, Gon."

The raven obeyed, closing his eyes. The other boy put his finger to his lips and coated them with chocolate.

"Since you did most of the work, you get to have the rest of the icing."

"I like that."

_Killua, you are the master! Tch, pure genius!_ Killua thought. He placed his hands on Gon's shoulders and drew him closer. He noticed how much he was trembling but he ignored it. When their faces were close enough, he whispered to Gon, "Don't open your eyes yet." Gon nodded and Killua closed the remaining space between them. Naive and unaware of what he was doing, Gon licked the other's lips to get the chocolate.

"Wow... That knife became surprisingly soft..." Gon said, his eyes still closed.

_Baka!_ Killua scowled and took more chocolate frosting, this time spreading it on Gon's lips. A confused expression crept onto the raven's face, and the white-haired boy smirked at this. He kissed Gon, making sure to nibble a little on his lower lip before pulling away. Gon's eyes opened, and he touched his lips, his face turning red.

"You just..."

"Kissed you? Oh hell yeah I did." Killua said, smirking.

Gon pouted and dipped his finger in the chocolate, smearing it on Killua's lips before capturing them in a sweet and chaste kiss. However, the other boy had other plans. Bad plans. His arms snaked their way around Gon's chest, pulling him closer. The islander wrapped his arms around Killua's neck, smiling a little into the kiss. They soon had to pull apart though, but the second they caught their breath they were at it again.

"Hey, hey, hey, have you guys seen Bisc- Uuuhhhh... Am I interrupting something?"

Leave it to Shizu to appear at the wrong moment. The two younger boys stopped and turned to look at the redhead.

"I'm just gonna take your cake to the living room and leave you to your business. So... Later!"

After Shizu left with the chocolate, an awkward silence fell. Gon looked shyly up at Killua, who was staring at him intently.

"Does this mean you like me back, Killua?" He asked innocently.

"Back? You mean you like me?" Killua held a bewildered face, but inside, he was jumping around like a child on Christmas. Oh, wait. He technically was a child and it was Christmas. Duh...

"I don't like you."

Killua's face fell. Gon smiled brightly.

"I love you."

Cue ear-to-ear smile. The albino pecked the raven's lips once more before letting him go. "I love you too, Gon." He said, looking at him lovingly.

"C'mon then! We have to go see if we won or not!"

Bouncing with glee, Gon took his hand and pulled him into the living room. Biscuit, Kurapika and Leorio were seated on the large sofa while Shizu was seated on the solo-chair. Killua and Gon pulled out a stool, the former standing up as the latter sat down.

"Okay then!" Biscuit began. "We've gathered here today to-"

"Skip the intros, Grandma." Killua said rudely.

Biscuit punched him. "I ain't no Grandma! I'm still single by choice!"

"Or because no man is interested in a fifty-seven year old hag that is still flat-che-"

"I'm not flat-chested!" She cried, sending him flying again.

"Now come on, Grandma, he doesn't-"

"I'M NOT A GRANDMA!" Biscuit yelled, sending Shizu flying as well.

"Hoshizu!" Kurapika exclaimed, rushing to the redhead.

"When I die, tell Mom I loved her and tell Grandma I'm going to haunt her forever." Shizu said weakly before fake-fainting.

"Can we just get started already?" Leorio asked irritably.

"Hai! Okay, now everyone has two slices of cake in front of them! They have to excel in three categories: taste, smell, and appearance! Let the tasting begin!" Biscuit announced before rushing to sit down, dragging Kurapika with her. The three pick up their forks and tasted the chocolate cake.

"Wow this is so good..." Kurapika murmured.

"It's smell is so delicious! I'd eat the whole cake if I could!" Leorio exclaimed.

"The vanilla and the chocolate compliment each-other! The black and the white contrast each-other, and the red strawberry jelly inside the vanilla simply add to the flavor! I love it!" Biscuit cried.

The three 'judges' produced signs that all said '10' on them. Gon and Killua have each-other a high-five. The three then tried Shizu's cake. They had the same response, only Leorio found a fault in the slight spicyness the mint added, so he have a four instead of a five.

"I hereby announce the winners as Killua and Gon!" Biscuit exclaimed. "Well, Gon more, but that brat is okay..."

"What'd you say, you old wrinkly hag?" Killua asked, pointing his finger at her.

Cue Neko flying out the window. "I AM NOT WRINKLY YOU DISGUSTING BRAAAAAAAT!"

* * *

**A couple of hours later...**

The two laid on the king-sized bed they shared, having a contest on who could stay awake the longest. So far, Killua was winning, but even he was having trouble staying awake. Gon yawned and turned over.

"Ne, Killua." He said.

"What is it, Gon?" Killua asked.

"Would you still kiss me even of I didn't have chocolate on my lips?" Gon inquired.

The white-haired Hunter blushed, but smirked at his lover. "Baka! I'd kiss your entire body even if you didn't have chocolate!" He teased.

The raven blushed. "Seriously?"

"Want me to show you?"

"No- Killu-!" Gon's lips were soon covered by Killua's.

Shit, he shouldn't have asked.

* * *

**I've been wanting to make a HunterXHunter story! And what better pairing then my favorite pairing! Happy Thanksgiving and review/favorite/follow!**

**P.S: I tried using a male OC this time. Tell me how it worked out. Peace!**


End file.
